Sorry about your parents
by HeiMao3
Summary: Siento lo de tus padres. A veces parecen personas ajenas a ti. Siento que tu vida sea así, debe de haber sido muy difícil. Pero ya basta, no puedes vivir así.


**Sorry about your parents**

La residencia Stern esa tarde era un tumulto de gritos.

–Ulrich, esto no tiene discusión

–¡No puedes decidir por mí!

–Escucha a tu padre, por favor hijo.

–¡No! ¡No puede ser que él controle mi vida!

–¡Silencio! Harás lo que yo te diga.

Ulrich corrió hacia la puerta y salió dando un portazo. Las calles, vacías y extrañamente ensombrecidas, eran el único sendero a seguir. Hasta llegar al bosque, no paró.

Fue a _su árbol_, como fue bautizado aquel robusto pino. Se sentó y se abrazó a sus rodillas. Tenía que pensar y mucho. Su padre otra vez quería llevar las riendas de su vida. Con suerte esquivó sus órdenes al seguir en la Academia para terminar por completo la secundaria. Ahora con dieciocho años recién cumplidos y con un futuro que moldear, su padre quería hacerlo a su antojo.

_Universidad._

Era de lo único que se hablaba en su casa. Con la secundaria acabada, el camino seguía.

_Alemania._

Ambas palabras juntas, se transformaban en los planes de futuro que Walter Stern tenía para Ulrich. Pero los suyos distaban mucho de eso. Él tenía planeado quedarse en Francia a estudiar –lo que sea con tal de obtener un título que mostrarle a su estricto padre y tal vez conseguir el "estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo" que siempre esperó–, quedarse cerca de Yumi y hacer su vida allí con ella.

Agarró su móvil y mandó un mensaje.

_«¿Puedes salir? Te necesito. Ahora.»_

Yumi recibió el mensaje estando acostada en su cama, relajándose de su rutina. Apenas lo leyó, alistó su chaqueta y sus zapatos.

_«¿Dónde estás?»_

_«En el bosque, donde siempre.»_

Fue suficiente para ponerse en camino. Llegó a medio correr, pero cuando lo vio de lejos, aminoró su paso y llegó casi en silencio a su lado.

–Habla. – ella estaba seria. Sabía que situaciones así estaban relacionadas con sus padres.

–Quieren hacerlo otra vez – no la miró.

–Oh, no. – suspiró – ¿qué vas a hacer?

–No lo sé.

Silencio. ¿Qué podían hacer? No era la primera vez que querían llevarse a Ulrich a Alemania para que estudiase allí. Seguramente, había llegado a casa con su título de secundaria y ni siquiera le habían felicitado. Oh, sí. Yumi les conocía bien. No hacía falta pasar todo un día con el señor Stern para saber cómo era, apenas unas horas, Yumi supo el por qué de algunos comportamientos de Ulrich.

–Lo siento. – Yumi rompió el silencio.

–¿Eh? ¿El qué? ¿Por qué?– preguntó contrariado.

–Lo de tus padres. Ambos suenan como personas ajenas a ti.

Él la miró por primera vez en esa tarde. Nunca se había referido así a ellos. Si no fuera por la calma en su tono de voz, hubiera pensado que era una falta de respeto.

–Tu padre a veces me parece un completo idiota – aquello le sorprendió – Tiene muchos motivos por los que estar orgulloso de ti y no los ve, como si nunca hubieras sido suficiente.

Él no dijo nada. Ella siguió hablando.

–Pienso que tu madre no sabe el gran regalo que es tenerte.

–Eso lo dices porque eres mi novia.

–¿Y cuando era tu amiga? Para mí siempre has sido alguien especial.

–¿A qué viene todo esto Yumi?

–A que no puedes seguir viviendo a la sombra de tu padre…

–Para él siempre he sido un inútil – le cortó.

–… peleando con el pasado, porque siempre sales perdiendo.

Era verdad. Él se refugiaba en el pasado, donde su padre nunca fue capaz de darle una palabra positiva.

–¿Sabes? Yo también me he sentido así.

–¿Por qué? Tú nunca has tenido problemas con tus padres.

–Eso no lo sabes. – Ulrich la miró inquisitivo – Mis padres quisieron que fuera a estudiar a Japón.

–Eso nunca me lo habías contado.

–Cierto, pero ahora ¿qué más da? Sigo aquí, contigo.

–Yumi – la tomó de la mano – ¿Qué pasó?

–Mi padre dijo que aquí solo desperdiciaría mi tiempo, que tú serías una distracción.

–Entiendo.

–Lo sé. – suspiró – También sé que tienes todo el derecho a sentirte así, porque es lo que has vivido y tampoco es tu culpa, pero nunca tendrás éxito si no lo enfrentas ¿vas a dejar que tu padre vuelva a manejar tu vida?

–No… – apenas se le oyó.

–¿Qué? – ella solo escuchó un ligero murmullo

Ulrich la soltó y se puso en pie. Su postura era decidida y seria. Ella se levantó también, pero se quedó tras él.

–No – alto y claro

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Le diré que ya no soy un niño, que no puede controlarme como si fuera una marioneta, que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor y consciente como para decidir mi futuro. Eso le diré.

Yumi sonrió. Su deber era infundarle valor para que lo encarara de una vez por todas. El año pasado había pasado lo mismo con ella, solo que se calló para no preocuparlo y salió bien. Ahora esperaba que a él le fuera igual.

Ulrich se giró a verla y se acercó. Tras un fugaz beso, la abrazó.

–Gracias.

–Siempre estaré para ayudarte. – se acurrucó en el abrazo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Está inspirado en la canción _Sorry about your parents_ de Icon for Hire, de ahí el nombre y algún diálogo.

- HeiMao.3


End file.
